starquestmcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Path of the Pirate
"Hey you! Yeah, YOU! Do you like blowing stuff up? Do you like mass murder and destruction!? Do you want to finally kill off that corrupt and oppressive Citizen who is mining all your ore!? Then cut off your leg and remove one or both eyes, it's time to be a pirate! Only through instilling fear throughout the galaxy will your reputation as a pirate grow. The more threatening you are to colonists, the better life will be for you. You gain this reputation by killing others! Yes, that's right. I know you've probably never hurt a fly, but you're going to need hundreds of kills to become a Warlord, the most feared position in among the stars. And no, kid, killing your friends doesn't count! Is this right up your alley? Then get HUNTING!" - A flyer posted at Interstellar Spacestation Not for you? Perhaps you'd prefer The Path of the Colonist! The Path of the Pirate While some residents of Regalis may be perfectly suited for a life of honest work, labor, and wages, there are some who cringe at the very thought of honest work. After all, with so much money and so many resources being carried along the trade routes of the Galaxy, it only seems logical for there to be some bump in the road for those heavy-pocketed tradesmen. That's where the pirates comes in. These fellows don't know the meaning of labor unless it's in building their gunships and polishing their blasters. The pirates of Regalis take their wealth from the pockets of others and gain notoriety through hunting down Colonists, stealing and pillaging ships, and raiding trade outposts. The Regalis Piracy Handbook While the act of ridding yourself of the existence of others is perfectly legal in the galaxy of Regalis, there are restrictions to the legitimacy of registered kills. These are the kills that determine your rank among the pirate factions of the galaxy. The guidelines are clearly stated below: #An individual slain twice in a row will not count toward a pirate's reputation. #An individual slain in their home, even while not slain twice in a row, after already having been slain will not count toward a pirate's reputation. #Kills near Interstellar Spacestation, or a Pirate stalking out an individual outside of Interstellar Spacestation, are not permitted and these kills will not count toward a pirate's reputation. #You may not slay anyone associated with you in order to rank up. You may not "barter" for kills either. Settler Only once you have applied to the Interstellar Registry, will a newly arrived refugee be permitted the rank of Settler in the galaxy of Regalis. It is only through registering that an individual will be granted higher ranks and future permits to build towns and nations on any of the planets. Settlers can join towns and factions, although most towns won't accept settlers, since they could choose the Path of the Pirate instead. Pirate The very first rank from a newly registered Settler, these individuals have only just delved into the lifestyle of a space pirate. The rank of Pirate requires several properly registered kills, as described by the Regalis Piracy Guidelines, as well as a sum of credits. *Cost for Pirate: 7 kills, 30,000 credits *Vehicles for Pirate: Light Freighter and Gunship *Benefits for Pirate: Able to join factions Corsair The second rank of the pirating path, these individuals have been hard at work doing in Colonists and taking all of their precious resources. The Corsair rank requires a significant amount of legitimate kills and credits, these individuals are very skilled in the art of hunting and slaying unsuspecting targets. They also may have collected bounties or have trade operations on the side to make up the required credits for their positions. Corsairs haves enough reputation to create their own pirate factions and can also pilot Blockade Runners and Interceptors, the fastest ships in Regalis. *Cost for Corsair: 30 kills, 130,000 credits *Vehicles for Corsair: Blockade Runner and Interceptor *Benefits for Corsair: Can create Factions Buccaneer These individuals are adept in the art of hunting down individuals. Obtaining the rank of Buccaneer is no easy task and those who manage to accumulate the appropriate kills and credits for this position are both incredibly deadly and hungry for gold. Buccaneers tend to have a few bounty-makers on their list, have a sizable faction of hunters to boss around and seek out kills for profit rather than blindly raiding neighbors. Buccaneers have the ability to build and pilot Cruisers and Heavy Freighters. *Cost for Buccaneer: 110 kills, 540,000 credits *Vehicles for Buccaneer: Cruisers and Heavy Freighters Warlord Very few individuals ever reach the position of Warlord. It is only for the most ruthless and merciless killers in starquest. Warlords carry the blood of hundreds on their hands, their blood runs like ice in their veins and they do not even blink at the sight of death. Indeed, it is a part of them. A warlord able to afford his rank would have a very successful faction under his belt, as well as a very reliable source of bounties to gain his fortune. These individuals are the most feared in the galaxy and they wrap Tycoons around their fingers, milking them for credits and resources at the end of their blasters. Or, more often, they donated and are on very friendly terms with colonists who don't annoy them. They are the only individuals able to pilot the incredibly powerful and deadly bomber spacecraft. These select few own the top pirate factions and are bowed to by all of those beneath them. *Cost for Warlord: 430 kills, 2,100,000 credits *Vehicles for Warlord: Bomber Category:Regalis Piracy Handbook Category:Ranks